


If Happy Ever After did exist

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Suzune wakes up in bed to a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Amano Suzune/Hinata Matsuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	If Happy Ever After did exist

Suzune blinked her eyes open as the harsh, unforgiving sunlight shined upon her. She was dizzy, dazed, tired and wanted to go back to bed. And why was she so heavy?

She tilted her face and immediately her eyes widened in shock. To her side, clinging to her right arm was a completely naked, sleeping Matsuri. Her skin was pearl white and soft, her hair was completely undone. Suzune became aware her arm was between Matsuri's small, perky, soft yet still-growing breast. On her nape were many red marks. What on Earth had happened?

The memory came flooding back. It had been a long night fighting against PB alongside KMU. The two of them coming back to the hotel sombre and when Suzune turned around she found Matsuri was holding up her school uniform to show off her soft small breast and frilled green bra, her skirt hiked up to show off her matching green panties.

Matsuri was saying 'Suzune please. Matsuri wants you. Matsuri wants you inside her.' Almost begging with tears in her eyes as she wanted to become one with Suzune before she died.

Suzune wildly kissing Matsuri and taking off all the clothes that got in the way.

Matsuri grabbing at the sheets as Suzune expertly licked her into ecstasy.

Matsuri screaming Suzune's name as Suzune's fingers got inside her.

Matsuri's face contorting in pleasure as they rubbed their clits together.

Matsuri screaming and moaning "Matsuri is becoming one with Suzune-chan. Matsuri, Matsuri loves Suzune so much" before they screamed and came together.

Suzune's face went red as the memories came back. They were so wild last night.

"Get up. It's time for morning pa--"

Oh great.

The unwanted guest Arisa just laughed and smirked at the scene she bursted into. Suzune in bed with Matsuri with their clothes tossed everywhere. She enjoyed the scene of a red-face embarrassed Suzune, searing it into her memory before leaving.

"Heh. I'll give you lovers five more minutes, then you need to get dressed for morning patrol at Chuo"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Suzune finally got dressed she left her room to the smirking, smug face of her patrol partner Arisa. Suzune said not a word as the two of them went down the elevator.

"So how was your first time Amano? Did little Matsuri fuck like a tiger?"

The escalator dinged open and Suzune exited. Behind her was Arisa clutching a broken cheek and a huge red welt along her entire left face courtesy of a super-powered Magical Girl slap. Suzune swore off murdering girls but she did not have a rule against extremely painful non-lethal injuries.

"Yeah I guess I deserved that" Arisa said to herself, clutching at her cheek.


End file.
